Percy In Middle Earth
by 11lokilove
Summary: Percy Jackson died. Yeah that's right she died. Okay not really. She appeared in Middle Earth as a hobbit who just happened to be Bilbo's sister. Yep, a hobbit. Big feet and all. I mean seriously! These feet are huge! What was Tolkien thinking! Yet that's not enough for the Fates. Oh no! They have to get Percy smack in the middle in a new quest with stupidly arrogant dwarf


**I guess I'm doing these little one shot thingies when I'm bored. This is up for adoption! I recently got into the hobbit. Actually I've read it awhile ago, but now I started fangirling. Don't ask me where I get these ideas. They just poof in my head when I read or watch something. I enjoy doing crossovers with Fem Percy. It's a weird obsession, but I think all fangirl are weird in their own way. Here we go.**

It's been thirteen years since the second war. The eighth of December. Anthony had died along with so many others, but still they moved on. Sally and Paul died in a car crash. The Romans and the Greeks now were United into one camp. Most of the minor gods (Romans and Greeks alike) had a cabin. You see the camp was a mix of both the Roman and Greek's traditions. Gods visited whenever they wanted now. It was quite common to see a random god walking around. It was a peaceful time. Well as peaceful as demigod life can get. There was still monster attacks and whatnot.

Perceia however never quite recovered. She long lost her witty and easygoing self. That much was clear. Her once lively sea green eyes were now dull, almost dead looking. There was now dark rims under them showing lack of sleep. Her raven black hair had more gray streaks to it than before. Her skin once tan was now paler than anything. Time could never heal the mental wounds that she now had. The more time that passed the worse she seemed to get.

Percy tried. She tried really hard to at least act like she was herself, but she fooled no one. Percy was a camp leader so naturally she had to teach and interact with the younger demigods. She now had two younger siblings to look after. They were identical twins. One was Aidan and the other was Jace. They were eight years old. Though no one could tell them apart, so they have a name sticker on they're shirts. The boys loved to prank people with it by switching the stickers. They're mom was a drug addict. Thankfully Poseidon informed the camp before any real harm could come to them.

Percy has grown to adore the little ones. She was very protective over them. More so than a regular older sister would. She feared that they would pass on like her other friends. Leaving her truly alone.

Today she was teaching the sword fighting lesson until she had to go through work at one. She worked as a police officer because that was the only job that she didn't get bored of and the one thing she's good at.

"Keep your legs moving boys!" Percy called to some Hermes kids. "You're at disadvantage while standing still."

Percy looked at the clock. 'Crap, I'm going to be late!'

Perseia raced to her car parked outside. The car wasn't anything fancy, but Percy still loved it. It was just a simple blue car. Percy didn't bother with the brand of the car (she didn't get why people were so enthusiastic about fancy cars with lots of milage).

Anyway she made it to her job just in time! Percy breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You're lucky that you made it on time," said a gruff voice behind her. It was only Trent. He was one of the many people that she had to interact with. Percy just stared at him with her dead eyes. The unnatural sea green color only adding to the chilling effect. Trent flinched under her stare.

You see that's why Percy didn't make any new friends. Ever since the Giant war. Percy's whole personality seemed to change. Before the Giant war Percy was an approachable person. She just had an outgoing personality that everyone one liked (with a few exceptions). Back then she was witty, sarcastic, kind, and friendly., but now that is not the case.

The only time she's like that is with the twins and with Thalia and Grover (for they were the only close friends she had. The rest of the seven died). Now she kept her emotions in check. Percy never allowed herself to show her emotions unless she was with the people she trusted. All in all she was the opposite of her former self... and she liked it that way. Friends will only leave you. Whether it be by death or by they're own means. So the best way to keep people away is to act unapproachable. Act mysterious and scary. And it worked for her. Percy's job was to save people and protect. She was not required to make friends and she wasn't required to be nice.

So anyways, today she was to take over for the receptionist. She answered calls and typed information on the computer. Basically all the boring stuff. So naturally Percy was counting down until the time she was able to leave to go back to her apartment that she got a few years ago. So about nine at noon.

Percy practically jumped from her seat when the clock finally saved her. Percy swears Kronos is still messing with her even though he's in Tarturas because those few hours so seemed like a lifetime.

Percy almost walks quickly to her beloved blue car which was in the parking lot. Though she still caused the bad weather. It was very cold outside and the wind was not helping. She was dreading the drive home. When Percy got in her car she turned the heater up to its fullest and took her coat off. Percy carefully backed out of her spot, trying to avoid any accidents. It was quite dark out so it was very hard to see.

When Percy finally made to the highway she noticed a deer crossing the road. But it was too late! Percy swerved out of the way, barely missing the horse. Instead Percy ran into the car next to her. She hit the other car hard. Percy's eyes widened in terror as her car flipped over the other car. The glass shattered. Pieces flew everywhere. One long shard managed to pierce her neck effectively killing her. Percy's last thought was on how ironic this death would be to everyone else. The great hero of Olympus killed by one glass shard. Then everything went black.

"Wake up Bella!" A voice called in panic.

But Percy didn't want to wake up. Wait wasn't she dead? And who was Bella? Shouldn't Percy be in the Elysium?At least she hoped she was in the Elysium. Did saving a deer count as a heroic death or would the other heroic deeds count? Wait why did her shoulder hurt?

Percy jerked up. Nope not dead. Unless pain came with you after death. Percy hissed in pain.

"Bella, I told you not to climb that tree. Father is going to punish us if he finds out you were injured climbing a tree he will punish you greatly."

Percy looked up. There seemed to be a young boy with curly brunette hair. His cheeks were chubby and his eyes a dark chocolate. That's not what really caught Percy's eyes. No, what really what caught her eyes was his huge hairy feet. They were unnaturally huge! He only looked like a five year old and he still had size thirteen feet!

"Bella? What's wrong?" The boy asked referring to Percy's gawking.

"You have huge feet."

The boy's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Um Bella, that's how feet are supposed to be."

"Um no it's not," Percy said mockingly.

The boy looked at me strangely.

"Bella, that's not funny."

Percy was confused. This was very strange even for her and she didn't know what to think of it. Percy decided it would be best to go along with this little... game

"Sorry."

The boy sighed. "Let's go home. We can get mother to fix you up. She'll understand."

That's when Percy realized the pain in her shoulder and the ache in her back. Let's see, shoulder dislocated. Back must be bruised and my arms are scraped. Same with my hands, legs, and feet. Wait a minute. My feet!

Percy grabbed her feet trying to get then off. They couldn't be real. Maybe they're fake feet. Percy tried everything. She pulled, tugged, and scratched. She even tried to bite them off! They were real! Percy tried to see how this could be possible, but she got nothing.

The boy's eyes widen in horror. His sister was going mad! What was father going to think. This was not proper hobbit behavior.

"Bella, let's go quickly."

That's what snapped Percy out of it. She suddenly looked at him, then stood up and silently followed him to the Shire.

Percy couldn't believe this place. Everything was so small. Even the people was short. When the boy (we got to get a name here) finally stopped, they were at what looked like a house, but was in the ground. The door was round and small. Percy thought this was ridiculous. Whatever god took Percy from the underworld to play this prank was going to have a long talk with her.

Anyways Percy and the boy entered the house/hole. That's when Percy realized that everything didn't look as small as it was supposed to be. She ran to the mirror in what looked to be the living room. Percy eyes bugged out of her head. The person in the mirror was not Percy. I mean she did have her same sea green eyes and black hair, but instead of her messy hair style there was a new curly hair style and instead of her normal 5'7 height she was about the same height as the other boy. Which was short. Percy also had a more youthful face and more pointed ears than normal.

Percy was inwardly screaming. She looked like a eight year old except shorter! This wasn't possible.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" Asked a woman behind me.

Percy spun around. The woman looked similar to the little boy I met in the woods. She must be his mom

"Mother, Bella fell off a tree!" The boy said standing at the woman's side.

"Bilbo go get some bandages. I'll have to set your sister's shoulder back in place."

Oh yeah Percy forgot about her shoulder. Ever since Tartarus Percy got a better pain tolerance. She hardly ever noticed pain anymore.

She finally found out Bilbo's name, though. She also found out that she was his sister, therefore the woman was her mom too.

"Bella this is going to hurt, but it has to be done," Bilbo's mother said softly.

Percy nodded, trying to act like a little kid in pain. The mother grabbed Percy from behind and carefully grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry little one."

Then she pulled the joint back into place. Pain flooded Percy's senses. She forgot to scream. Instead she grit her teeth slightly. It was almost instinctual to bite back her scream because of how long she was tortured in Tartarus. The first rule that Percy learned there was not to show weakness. Percy had to use her skills she got from Luna to its extreme. In Tartarus she learned to show no emotion. The skill faded in time, but she still could do it rather well.

Belladonna looked at her suspiciously. Bella wasn't acting like herself. She couldn't put her finger to it, but something was different about her daughter. Bella would have screamed and cried, but right now she didn't make a sound. And her eyes weren't as young as the looked a few hours ago. It was quite strange, but Bella seemed much older than the eight years that she lived. She was just fine before she fell off the tree. The woman decided to just blamed it on Bella's injuries.

"Mama, is Bella going to be okay?" Bilbo asked, handing his mother the bandages she requested.

"She'll be fine, darling," the hobbit mother replied, stroking Bella's hair.

Percy tensed at her touch. She didn't know the woman and she was kinda freaked out about it.

Percy knew now that this was in fact real. Percy didn't die. She appeared here.

Maybe this could be a good thing for her. Percy's mother died a few years ago. Her job was boring. Percy was sinking rapidly into her depression, but what about the twins. They'll be worried. They'll hate her.

And from what Percy can see 'Bella' has been born into this family. So what happened to her? Percy felt bad for Bella and Bilbo's mother. Because while Percy gained a mother, the woman lost a child. Even if she didn't know it. Percy can't act like a child for long, but she will try.

Percy has gotten used to her new life now. She found out that this was in fact the Lord of the rings world. Her mother had got her into the series. Mother used to read out of them for her until Percy got a hold of some Greek copies. Needless to say Percy gawked at the hobbits for days once she realized this.

No matter how much time had passed Percy still couldn't act as a hobbit should. It was boring to Percy. It was too much like a normal human life for Percy's tastes. So Percy made sure to go into the woods as often as possible with Bilbo. Playing swords (branches of course), climbing trees and she even introduced him to a few games from her world (cops and robbers, freeze tag, etc). They always came home dirty, but happy. And then there was the six meals business. Percy refused to eat so much. So she became an unusually thin hobbit.

Eventually their parents died in the winter. A time that Percy always dreaded. Percy had come to love and cherish them as her parents. She was closer to her mother than her father. Belladonna was an adventurous hobbit and Percy enjoyed that side of her.

Percy was much happier with her new family. She missed the twins, but she had Bilbo. Though she still had days when she would go back into her depression. Sometimes it was for weeks. In that time Percy's whole attitude changed. She pushed people away, stare off sadly, and refuse to eat anything. Her eyes would go dull again. Percy's family would worry for her because this wasn't a childlike behavior. They'd have to force her to eat. They wanted to help her, but sometimes they couldn't...

After their mother died, Bilbo seemed to worry more over what other hobbits would think. He didn't want to disappoint they're parents. He quit going into the woods with Percy and took up gardening.

Percy however didn't care about what hobbits thought of her. She went out into the woods anyway. Of course after awhile she began secretly learning how to use a sword all over again. Percy found a pretty good sword in her mother's stuff.

You see even though Percy learned to fight in her other world, this body did not have the same stamina and endurance. Percy still knew how to fight, but her body didn't. Though she eventually regained her former skill which pleased Percy greatly.

Now Percy was waiting for the day when Gandalf comes. She knew it was close because Bilbo was now fifty years old.

Of course Percy was correct. A few days later, Percy and Bilbo were outside in the beautiful weather. Bilbo was smoking his long pipe and Percy was scrunching her nose at the smell. She didn't get what the big deal was with inhaling smoke. All it did was slowly kill you. Of course that's when she saw Gandalf come by. He looked similar to the movie, but still different. Just like Bilbo was.

"Good morning!" Percy and Bilbo said in unison. Gandalf cocked a bushy eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he said. Do wish me a good morning or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

Percy scowled. She wanted to get to the point.

"We mean all of them," Percy replied assertively.

Gandalf smiled at her with satisfaction. She knew how to stick up for herself. That will surely help her fit in with the dwarves.

"Can we help you?" Bilbo suddenly asks.

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

"An adventure? Now, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest inadventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner, hm, mm"

"Speak for yourself. Adventures are fun!" Percy said, cheerily.

Bilbo glared at her as he went to check his mailbox. He was very uncomfortable because of Gandalf's presence.

"Good morning," Bilbo said while he began heading inside. Percy just sat there smiling knowingly at the wizard.

"To think that I should have lived to be goodmorninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I

were selling buttons at the door," Gandalf huffed.

"Beg your pardon?" Bilbo asked.

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf said. "Though your sister seemed to remain the same."

Percy smiled cheekily up at him.

"I'm sorry, do we know you?" Bilbo asked suspiciously.

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf! And Gandalf means ... me."

"Gandalf...not Gandalf, the wandering Wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Ha, ha! Well. Hmm, I had no idea you were still in business," Bilbo ranted.

Percy decided to leave them to they're talking. It was getting boring to listen to them yabber. She already knew what happened anyway. So she slipped out when her brother and the old man wasn't looking.

Perceia was actually excited for the dwarves to come over. They're first meeting was Percy's favorite part. She liked how close they were. They acted like a family. Whenever Percy saw that part she always tried to compare her own family to the dwarve's interactions.

Her family was messed up. They argued and fought over stupid things. Heck they kill demigods that threatens them in any way. The big three were always pointing fingers at each other. Cousin demigods could date and no one blinks an eye. It was like they weren't even family!

Then there was the dwarves. They act like every dwarf was their family. Sure they are distrustful to other species, but once you earned they're trust then they were loyal to the fault. Their loyalty is the trait that Percy admired most about them. Now these were the kind of species that Percy could like. Elves... not so much. Too perfect and snobby.

'Ding dong'

Bilbo was in the middle of squeezing lemon juice over his fish. Just like the movie except there was a plate for Percy or rather Bella. Percy decided a long time ago that she would refer to herself as Percy. She did not like the name Bella. It reminded her of the clingy Bella in Twilight.

He opened the door thinking it was Gandalf.

Bilbo opened the door. Percy walked to his side.

"Dwalin, at your service," the dwarf said, bowing slightly.

Percy grinned in excitement at the dwarf and Bilbo let out a sound like a whimper, but quickly straightened up. Though Percy knew he was confused.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours."

Dwalin looked at Percy, expecting a introduction.

"I'm Bella Baggins," Percy said using her given name.

Dwalin nodded and walked in, uninvited.

"D-do we know each other," Bilbo said, nervously grasping my hand.

"No. Which way, laddie? Is it down here?" Dwalin asked gruffly.

"Over there, buddy. Help yourself," Percy said, gesturing to Bilbo's plate.

Bilbo glared at her. Dwalin raised a thick eyebrow at her strange wording.

Percy always talked like that so Bilbo was used to it.

Dwalin went to sit at Bilbo's place. Bilbo and Bella watched as he ate Bilbo's fish. Head and all.

Bilbo's nose wrinkled in disgust. He threw a questioning gaze at Percy. She just shrugged.

Percy was used to this kind of behavior. Dwalin was similar to the Ares kids.

"Mmmm... very good, this. Any More?" Dwalin said after he finished.

Bilbo casted a look at Percy's uneaten plate. Percy noticed it.

"Oh no you don't. That's my food! Back off!" Percy growled, grabbing her plate of fish (sadly after she came here she couldn't bring herself to care about the fish that she ate).

Bilbo pouted and went to grab the biscuits. Though he quickly hides one behind his back. Percy smiled at him.

"Mmmm. It's just that, um, I wasn't expecting company," Bilbo said.

The bell rang again.

"That'll be another dwarf for the company," Percy said, smirking at her poor brother.

"This isn't funny!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"To me, it is because I don't care about the wellbeing of a house!" Percy hissed. "This does you some good."

Bilbo frowned and went to answer the door to see an old, white haired dwarf bowing.

"Balin, at your service."

"Good evening," Bilbo said uncertainly.

"Good evening," Percy said cheerily coming up to Bilbo's side.

Balin smiled at Percy.

"Yes, yes it is, though in think it might rain later. Am I late?"

"Late for what?" Bilbo asked.

Perceia smiled excitedly. She has been waiting for this for decades. You won't believe how long it seemed. Hobbits are so boring. She was getting impatient. Being a young child for the most part of the waiting, certainly didn't help.

Balin finally spotted Dwalin, who was trying to get more biscuits out of the cookie jar.

"Oh ha ha! Evening, brother. He, he"

Dwalin smiled fondly.

"Oh my beard, you are shorter and wider than the last we met!" Dwalin exclaimed.

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for the both of us."

They laughed. Then they both bonked heads in a type of greeting. While the two hobbits flinched.

That must of hurt. Maybe dwarves have thicker heads than other species. Who knows?

Percy went to her room while Bilbo tried to politely kick the dwarves out. It was amusing how Bilbo tried to be a nice host even when the 'guests' practically barge into his home. Percy would of kicked the dwarves out if she hadn't of read The Hobbit. Scratch that, she would have Riptide at they're throats.

Then, Percy realized something. She didn't know if this was the movie or the book. How's she going to save Thorin, Fili, and Kili? Hmm, maybe she could run over and kill Azog before he kills any of them. Though there's a good chance she'd die, but wouldn't it be worth it? She was just a hobbit. Not even a hobbit. She was a demigod taking over a hobbit's body. She wasn't even important to the story. She was sent here for a reason and if it was to die to save the royal family, then so be it.

"Bella!" Perceia heard Bilbo yell over the Dwarves singing.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks

Smash the bottles and burn the corks

Perceia practically ran too the dining room. This was her favorite part. She sat in the shadows as to not get hit by flying dishes. Percy grinned as they sung their merry tune.

Chip the glasses and crack the plates

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth and tread on the fat

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat

Pour the milk on the pantry floor

Splash the wine on every door

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl

Pound them up with a thumping pole

When you've finished, if any are whole

Send them down the hall to roll

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

Bilbo huffed up in anger, only to find the dishes stacked neatly. Everyone laughed at that. Until suddenly there came three loud knocks. Everyone fell silent.

"He's here," Gandalf said, solemnly.

Perceia rolled her eyes. There was no need for dramatics. Maybe it was a boy Thing? Or maybe not. After all girls typically were the dramatic ones over boys and such, but Percy never had time to indulge such ridiculous acts.

"Oh my gosh! Just get the door. You don't want to keep the him waiting," Percy said, breaking the silence to get the door.

Percy opened the door and stepped aside to see the one and only, Thorin Oakenshield. He looked just like the one in the movie. Long brown hair, brown eyes, tall (for a dwarf), muscled, blue-eyed, and too serious looking for her tastes. He was more intimidating in person. His posture screamed royalty.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." Thorin grumbled.

Another way of saying he can't find a horse, if it was smack in front of his face. The hole is the biggest and most obvious place in the Shire!

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo said in panic.

"There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf said

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked skeptically.

"Pardon me?"

Percy cringed.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin asked.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar," Thorin said mockingly.

The dwarves chuckled.

"Gandalf, you never told me a female was to join the company!" Thorin said angrily.

"Well you never told me you didn't want a female. I'm supposed to chose a member that I see fit and I give you Bella Baggins," Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eyes.

I waved at the dwarf cheekily.

"Hello!"

Thorin clenched his jaw.

"And what is your choice of weapon?" Thorin asked pursing his lips.

"Why a hair brush of course! You see the trick is to aim for the face," Percy said seriously.

The other dwarves chuckled.

Thorin scoffed.

"Gandalf, if you were to give me a female, at least give one that knows how to fight!"

"I chose who I saw fit. These hobbits are to be our burglars and that is that," Gandalf said simply.

 **Okay that's the end of this thing. Not a good place to end it, but whatever. If you want to make a story out of it then contact me. Comments are always good. No, I'm not continuing this. I'll make another chapter to inform you guys who took the story. That's if someone does take the story. Also I'm making another one shot thingy on Sherlock and Fem Percy. Percy is going to replace Watson. Bye.**


End file.
